


Duty and Relationships

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Cutesy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: This is something I've had in my story notebook for a while, so I thought I'd finally get it posted





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tazz and Soap's first meeting. Will their relationship grow or will an overprotective Captain Price get in the way?

It was his first day at the compound and John MacTavish was both nervous and excited. He felt silly for the childish excitement and quickly willed it away before going to the shooting range to meet his instructor for the S.A.S. After completing the target practice, he made his way to the next door building for more training. He entered to the sound of gunshots and walked over to a group of men with a quizzical look on his face.

When he neared, he heard a man in a bucket hat asking the others, "What the hell kind of name is Soap?" John, or Soap, silently approached them and the man in the bucket hat, now known as Captain John Price, instructed him on what he had to do. Before Soap was about to walk to the ladder, Captain Price put a hand on his shoulder, making him look back. Price nodded his head at the training set up as the sound of a flash bang cut through the air, "You can start once the other newbie is done."

Soap nodded slowly and looked at the final marker to see a woman with black hair and piercing orange eyes dash to it. He froze in place as he became captivated by the woman's beauty as she holstered her gun and panted while wiping the sweat off her chin with the back of her gloved hand. She noticed Soap staring and she threw him a sly smile before she walked over to him and stretched out a hand, "Hey. I take it you're the other recruit?" Her voice was smooth and held a soft Irish accent.

If Soap wasn't the macho man he was today, he surely would've blushed at the sound of her voice. He cleared his throat and took her hand, giving it a firm shake, "Aye. You can call me Soap." She grinned and nodded, "Tazz. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled back a bit as he nodded in agreement.

Price smirked to himself and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked back at the others who were snickering at the sheepish look of Soap's face. Price roughly slapped a hand on Soap's back, jarring the poor man from his daze, "Get to it, lad! We don't have all day!" 

Soap nodded quickly and hauled himself up the ladder to start. Tazz and Price went back over to the monitors with the others and watched Soap run the course with surprising skill. Price let out an impressed hum as he scratched the scruff on his chin, "Promising.." Tazz nodded in agreement and folded her arms under her bust.

Price looked over at her before smirking and turning his gaze back to the monitors, "Just so you know, I don't want to see any little Soaps running around." Tazz blushed brightly and spluttered before shooting him a dirty look and giving a half-hearted punch to his arm, "Why do you still tease me, old man?" Price chuckled and patted her shoulder, "What kind of family friend would I be if I let you have kids in the military? Oh, your poor father would be rolling in his grave at the thought."

Tazz rolled her eyes and crossed her arms again with a huff. Price chuckled along with his men. The laughter died down when a panting Soap approached, the atmosphere shifting from jovial to serious as Price began the mission debrief. "We depart tomorrow at dawn." is what Price ended with before sending his men away to prepare.

Tazz had started walking to her private quarters when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to see a smiling Soap and she returned the smile. Soap rubbed the back of his head as he looked away, "I was wondering if ye'd like to get some grub with me.." She smiled again and nodded, "That sounds good. I'll meet you at mess hall after I change." Soap nodded and walked off to the barracks. A bit later, he got to mess hall and shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking for his new friend. He startled slightly when a hand dropped on his shoulder and a stern voice met his ears, "Don't knock her up before you marry her, lad. And if you break her heart, there will be hell to pay."

Soap swallowed thickly as the hand gave a pat before being removed from his and footsteps trailed to the entrance of the cafeteria and he looked to see the back of Captain Price. He let out a sigh before turning his head just to get his breath caught in his throat when he spotted Tazz. She was wearing a simple black tank top, the uniform cargo pants, and issued combat boots, but to Soap, she looked like an angel in uniform.

She smiled as she saw Soap and she lightly jogged to approach him only to see him speechless. She slightly tilted her head and quirked a brow, "Something wrong, mate?" He shook his head and gestured to the entrance with a sheepish smile, "Hungry?"

Tazz smiled and nodded before leading the way into the mess hall before she grabbed a tray of food and walking to an empty table. They sat across from each other and made pleasant small talk while they ate. Halfway through the meal, Soap looked at Tazz, "So...I was just wondering, but do ye have any sort of relation to Captain Price?" Tazz groaned and ran a hand over her face, "He threatened you, didn't he?" Taking Soap's silence as a yes, she put her elbow on the table, "He's my godfather. He raised me when my father, his best friend, died."

He nodded in understanding before arching a brow as Tazz began looking around. She took a breath before shouting, "Price! Stop threatening anyone who shows interest in me, you bloody old coot!" The entire room was silent as Price replied, "OI! That's CAPTAIN Old Coot to you, missy!" The room roared with laughter, including Tazz and Soap's chuckles before they went back to eating. When they finished, they left the building and began to stroll around in the night.

After a few minutes of chatter, Tazz covered her mouth with a hand as she yawned. Soap noticed and looked over at her, "Tired? I could walk ye to yer room, if ye'd like." Tazz smiled gratefull and nodded, "I'd appreciate it."

They walked in the direction of Tazz's quarters until they soon arrived. Tazz opened the door and lingered in the doorway for a moment before looking at Soap with a soft smile, "I liked hanging out with you, Soap. Let's hope we can do it again." Soap nodded and steeled his nerves before boldly pulling the smaller woman into a hug, to which she returned albeit surprised. He pulled away with a light blush and small smile, "See you at dawn." She smiled back and nodded before entering her room as Soap went back to the barracks.


End file.
